The Best Decision of Her Life
by Show-The-Love
Summary: One Shot argument about Narcissa not wanting Draco to get the Dark Mark.


**A/N: Well, I absolutely love writing about the lives of any Malfoy. So, here is one of my many Malfoy-family-stories. **

"You will not take the mark, and my decision is final!" Narcissa Malfoy said, with the sternness only a mother could ever have. She was so worried about her only son, her little boy, who wants to put a death sentence over his head and a tattoo on his arm that would give people the ability to judge him for the rest of his life.

"No, mother. I want to get the mark. I want to serve our Lord. Father is in Azkaban, and our Lord needs someone for this one very difficult mission, and I was chosen. I'll be getting that mark," Draco Malfoy argued back, with the stubbornness only a son who had gotten everything he had ever wanted could have. He said it as if that would be the final word to be said in this argument.

Narcissa looked at her son, with worried eyes. She didn't want him working for that despicable man, if you could even call him a man. She didn't want her son to be a murderer, or to have anything to do with Lord Voldemort. Ever since the moment she knew she would be having a child, Narcissa had regretted letting Lord Voldemort control her. She hated that she had killed, and tortured, innocent people, that shouldn't have been killed. She was so frightened of loosing her son and her husband, and she could barely think about Lucius without getting teary eyed, thinking about the horrible things he is going through in Azkaban. Narcissa didn't want her son to end up in Azkaban, but she knew that the war was bound to end soon, and it would not be in favor of the death eaters.

"Draco, I don't like it. You don't need to take over for your father-"

"NO! Mother, I do! The mark is a great honor! I'll wear it with it with pride!" Draco interrupted. Draco turned on his heels, and stalked out of one of the many living rooms in Malfoy Manor. He stomped up the stairs, and Narcissa heard every thundering footstep. She, then, heard a loud bang, and she figured Draco had made it to his room.

Narcissa sighed as she crumbled into a chair, resting her elbows on her knees, and putting her face in her hands, and started sobbing. Memories came flooding back to her, all at once. She remembered meeting Lucius at Hogwarts, and thinking that her whole life was going to be perfect. She would marry Lucius, and they would have a child, to continue the Malfoy line. Then, Lucius started talking about how amazing pure-bloods are, and how he was going to join Lord Voldemort, and he wanted her to join him too. Narcissa, being blinded by her love for Lucius and the power Voldemort had, agreed, and she had gotten her Dark Mark. Narcissa remembered torturing and killing so many people, that it sickened her. She hated that she had become a murderer and had done Voldemort's bidding. Then, she thought about the moment she learned that she would be a mother, and Narcissa smiled slightly. Becoming a mother was the best decision she had made since she had let Lucius talk her into getting the Dark Mark.

She remembered teaching Draco how to talk, walk, and eat. She remembered teaching Draco how to ride a broom, even though he wasn't very good. She remembered Draco, at age five, telling her his made up stories of knights and princesses. She remembered him saying how he wanted to be a knight, and to be able to save the damsel in distress, but not to kiss her, because girls had cooties. Then, he turned nine, and his stories changed to those of brave wizards battling for the right to be the most powerful and the bravest wizard of all. When he turned 11, all Draco could talk about was Hogwarts. If was going to be in Slytherin (in which he had desperately wanted to be in) or Gryffindor, if he was going to make friends, or be a loner, if he was going to make the Quiddich Team, or embarrass himself on the field. His worries of Hogwarts went on, and on.

Narcissa's tears still trailed down her cheeks, as she wished for the old days to come back, where Draco's greatest worry was if he would fail his Transfiguration exam, not if he would have to walk in his father's footsteps and become a killer. She wished with all her heart that she could turn back time, and steer away from Voldemort, as far away as possible. He ruined Draco's chances of a future outside of Azkaban, he put Lucius IN Azkaban, he caused her to go to sleep each night crying her eyes out, worrying about her family.

"MOTHER!"

Draco's yell from upstairs made Narcissa jump, and bring her mind back to reality. She quickly whipped her tears away, and steadied her breathing as she heard Draco jump down the stairs, two at a time. She looked up at Draco when he walked into the room, with red-rimmed eyes and a puffy-face. Draco stared at her for a moment, as if he was going to ask if she was okay. He shook his head.

"I'm going to meet with the Dark Lord. I'm going to bring back the pride and honor to the Malfoy name, you just see." Draco said, with determination in his voice. He stared to walk to the fireplace to floo to where Voldemort was hiding, but Narcissa stopped him. She grabbed his wrist, and held on tightly. "Draco! You will only bring death and sadness to this family if you join that savage!" Narcissa practically screamed at him. She stared steadily into Draco's cold, grey eyes, eyes that he had inherited from his father. She still got the chills from looking into either one of their eyes, because she felt as if they were staring into her soul. Draco stared strait back, slightly shocked about Narcissa grabbing him so roughly. "Let go, Mother. I'm leaving, and you can't stop me! If I don't do this, he'll kill me!" Draco said, but whispering the last sentence. There was no doubt in Narcissa's mind about that little fact, but her motherly instincts still told her to keep Draco as far away from Voldemort as possible. "No," Narcissa said.

"I'll do anything he asks me to do, just like you and Father always taught me to do. You always said to fallow Voldemort, and that is what I plan to do!" Then, Draco wiggled his arm out of his mother's grip, and made a mad-dash to the fireplace. He took some Floo-powder, and threw it down on the fireplace. After a great burst of green fire, Draco was gone.

Narcissa sat down in her chair, and began to sob, again. She wanted to go after him, but she feared that if she did, Voldemort would kill her and Draco. She couldn't be the reason that her own flesh and blood would die. Narcissa thought back to the happy days, where Draco would run around outside without worrying about getting dirty, when he would actually smile and laugh. She started to think about everything she had ever said to Draco about Voldemort, and regretted everything. Every single thing she said about him was a great compliment, and she hated it. Narcissa tried to imagine her life if she hadn't had agreed to go and meet with Voldemort with her husband. Maybe Draco wouldn't be going off to do the same thing they both had done, and he might actually be a happier boy. _If only…_ Narcissa thought, as she counted the seconds that drew by while she waited for Draco to come home


End file.
